Not So Special
Synopsis The police are called when an elderly farmer's widow suspects that someone is trying to force her out of her home, Vernon takes up hot rodding, and PC Ventress faces a dilemma. Full Summary Glenda Marriot wants her aunt Mrs. Barton to sell her farm and move to an old people's home, but the old lady says she can still manage together with her farmhand Jed Harrison. Glenda tries to take legal steps to make her sell, but somebody must be more intent on getting the old lady out and tries to scare her away. Vernon Scripps' latest idea is hot rods. He wants Bernie to build him one so that he can race it. PC Ventress is showing Special Constable Harold Emney around when he sees Gina leaving the maternal ward at Ashfordly Hospital. Of course he puts two and two together and gets five and before long everybody knows that she is pregnant - everybody that is except Gina and the assumed father Phil Bellamy. Cast * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Jean Alexander as Peggy Barton * Lee Chapman as Harold Emney * Timothy Bateson as Jed Harrison * Eileen Davies as Glenda Marriot * Ray L. Nicholas as Ted * Geoffrey Wilkinson as Auctioneer * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator * Steve Dent as Horse Handler Gallery File:NotSoSpecial1.png|David helps with Peggy's Landrover File:NotSoSpecial2.png|An over speeding Ford Popular shots past Mike and Co. File:NotSoSpecial3.png|Alf overhears about Craddock's talk on the phone File:NotSoSpecial4.png|Alf volunteers to train the special constable File:NotSoSpecial5.png|PC Harold Emney is the constable on training File:NotSoSpecial6.png|Vernon shows Bernie the hot rod File:NotSoSpecial8.png|Vernon shows the Trans-Pennine contest File:NotSoSpecial9.png|Vernon shows the Morris Minor as the car for the contest File:NotSoSpecial10.png|Gina goes to the hospital as she pulled a muscle File:NotSoSpecial11.png|Alf sees Gina come out of the maternity unit File:NotSoSpecial12.png|Mrs. Barton attends to her prized horse File:NotSoSpecial13.png|Mrs. Barton apologizes to Jed File:NotSoSpecial14.png|PC Harold on training with Alf File:NotSoSpecial16.png|Mrs. Barton tells her niece about her plans for the horse File:NotSoSpecial17.png|Vernon gets a new motor for the Minor File:NotSoSpecial18.png|Peggy hears noises outside File:NotSoSpecial19.png|Peggy hurts her arm from being startled File:NotSoSpecial20.png|Peggy is taken to the hospital File:NotSoSpecial21.png|Alf tells Mike when he saw Gina File:NotSoSpecial22.png|David is in horrors about the accident File:NotSoSpecial23.png|Vernon and Bernie arrives to the scene File:NotSoSpecial24.png|Peggy breaks the news to her niece File:NotSoSpecial25.png|Jed ask what Peggy is going to do now to the farm File:NotSoSpecial26.png|Peggy gets her shotgun ready File:NotSoSpecial27.png|The lock opens File:NotSoSpecial28.png|Peggy fires File:NotSoSpecial29.png|Peggy knows the her niece wants her out File:NotSoSpecial30.png|Alf and Mike examines the blood stain File:NotSoSpecial31.png|Phil and Gina talk about Gina's licensing File:NotSoSpecial32.png|Glenda approaches Jackie for the farm inheritance File:NotSoSpecial33.png|Alf and the police look for Jed File:NotSoSpecial34.png|Bernie tells Mike that he just serviced the Landrover a week ago File:NotSoSpecial35.png|David is questioned prior to the accident File:NotSoSpecial36.png|David plays around with the hot rods just as PC Harold arrives File:NotSoSpecial37.png|The sight of David's "friends" scare off Harold File:NotSoSpecial38.png|Harold persuades to use the phone inside the pub File:NotSoSpecial39.png|Vernon and Ted make bets File:NotSoSpecial40.png|Phil was not amused to Harold's attitude towards Gina File:NotSoSpecial41.png|Jackie tells Mike that Jed will inherit Peggy's farm File:NotSoSpecial42.png|Phil pushes Harold out off the Aidensfield Arms File:NotSoSpecial44.png|Vernon and Bernie put the out shopped Morris to the test File:NotSoSpecial45.png|Mike spots a fire on Peggy's barn File:NotSoSpecial46.png|The police were able to capture Jed File:NotSoSpecial47.png|Tricia and Jackie make decisions for Peggy's fate File:NotSoSpecial50.png|Alf verifies Jed's alibi File:NotSoSpecial51.png|Peggy holds an auction at the farm File:NotSoSpecial52.png|The police receives a report about drag racing at the moors File:NotSoSpecial53.png|Bernie reports to the police File:NotSoSpecial54.png|Peggy gives half of the auction money to Jed File:NotSoSpecial55.png|The Trans-Penine race is about to begin File:NotSoSpecial56.png|The other racers are bogged down by engine problems File:NotSoSpecial57.png|Ted gets off course and is arrested File:NotSoSpecial58.png|Vernon wins the race File:NotSoSpecial59.png|Unfortunately, his car exploded File:NotSoSpecial61.png|Alf finds out that PC Harold is Glenda's son File:NotSoSpecial62.png|Alf informs Mike File:NotSoSpecial63.png|Glenda tells her discontent about Peggy's action to the farm File:NotSoSpecial64.png|Peggy finds that it was Harold File:NotSoSpecial65.png|Harold threatens Peggy File:NotSoSpecial66.png|Harold is arrested File:NotSoSpecial67.png|Vernon receives a call about the motor he "refurbished" File:NotSoSpecial68.png|Phil mimic's Gina's problem File:NotSoSpecial69.png|Phil was happy that Gina was not pregnant Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes